


Scratching the Itch

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching the Itch

River wakes the Doctor by clapping her hands loudly at the foot of the bed.

He sits upright in an instant, awake and alert. She sees him assessing the situation for danger, smiles to reassure him that there's nothing wrong. He looks at her, taking in her appearance.

“You're wearing my clothes,” he says.

“Yes,” she says. The shirt won't button over her breasts, and the trousers aren't the best fit, and it turns out that tying a bow tie on _yourself_ is a lot harder than tying it onto someone else, but she's got the basic look going. 

He looks down and adds, “And you have a penis.”

“Yes. Nice, isn't it?” She reaches a hand down to stroke along her new length. “I was just browsing but when I saw this I simply had to have it. Realistic size and texture, adjustable harness, psychic feedback.”

“You can feel it,” he translates.

“Oh, yes.” She runs a fingernail from tip to base and smiles at her lover. “I told you we were going to experiment today.”

“I thought you meant we were going to do some chemistry.”

“Don't be so wilfully naïve, my love.”

“I was looking forward to it,” he says, but his eyes are moving to take in her mouth, her breasts, her hips, her new cock. “The strap-on I can understand but _why_ are you wearing my clothes?”

“Don't you like my new look?” She reaches forwards, tugs the sheets down off his body. “I want you on all fours. Now.”

He stares at her for a long moment before complying. River kneels on the bed behind him, reaches into her pocket for her tube of lubricant.

“It's been a while,” he says, glancing back at her. 

“I won't hurt you, Sweetie.” She slaps his arse and adds, “Not in a bad way.”

He nods, breathes in. River slips a wet finger into him, adding another when she feels less resistance than she'd expected. “I've wanted to do this for a long time.”

“You should have said.” 

She reaches round to give his cock a few quick, not entirely gentle tugs. “I'm letting you know now, aren't I?” She twists her fingers round inside him. “Do you want it?”

“River...”

“Yes?”

He pushes back against her hand. “River, please.”

She strokes his back with one hand, angles herself with the other. “One day I'll get you to say it,” she tells him. She moves her hands and guides him back by the hips, pushing into him slowly. It's a new sensation for her, and she gasps at the pressure on her cock.

His head drops and he lets out a long groan as she slides in. River tries to go slow, but her hips rock of their own accord, pushing her further into his body. She finally manages to still herself. “Sweetie?”

“It's good,” he tells her. “It's good.” His voice is hoarse, River hears a hint of desperation in his words. She starts fucking him slowly, fighting the urge to speed up. She's too new to this, she has to struggle to maintain control. 

“I can take it,” he says, as though aware of her thoughts. “You don't have to be gentle.”

She moves faster, takes him harder. Her blood races, her pulse is loud in her ears. She remembers that they both need to come, tries to hold off the inevitable. “Doctor...” she says, “Doctor, I can't...”

He reaches back, guides her hand to his cock. “Almost. Please.”

She strokes him with little of her usual skill, grateful to have something else to focus on. Finally she hears him shout, feels wet heat in her hand and loses her rhythm. Her own orgasm shakes her until she falls onto her side, gasping for breath.

The Doctor helps her out of the harness, gets her to lie down, pulls the sheets over her. “You're too good to me, River.”

“I know,” she says, leaning her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeats slowing. 

“Why _are_ you wearing my clothes?” he asks. 

River smiles.


End file.
